Sweet Tooth(Black)
= May, 2012}} Marcus "Needles" Kane (also known as Sweet Tooth) is a psychotic clown who drives a modified ice cream truck and the protagonist villain and mascot from Twisted Metal. ''Twisted Metal: Black'' Sweet Tooth made his first kill with precise skill and no regrets, quickly deciding that it was his calling. He developed an intense blood lust and killed dozens of people, but was caught and sentenced to the electric chair. On the night of Sweet Tooth's execution, over a thousand people gathered to watch, though he was only disappointed there weren't more. However, Sweet Tooth was cursed by a preacher, which caused his head to be engulfed in flame, and he broke out of the chair, killing three police officers in a pain induced frenzy. Sweet Tooth eventually ended up in an asylum, where the curse caused him continuous pain that grew everyday, angering him and driving him more insane than ever. However, Calypso showed up, offering Sweet Tooth a place in the Twisted Metal tournament. If he won, then Calypso would show the clown how to undo the curse and Sweet Tooth agreed to compete. In his ending, Sweet Tooth went to Calypso to claim his prize and he gave the clown a vial containing the blood of the preacher who cursed him. Calypso told him if he drank it, the curse would be removed, but if he went back to his killing ways, the curse would come back. It took Sweet Tooth only 10 seconds to decide that he'd rather be cursed than give up his life as a killer. He smashed the vial and killed Calypso, resolving to be the greatest killer of all time. He drove away to accomplish this without hesitation. . He proceeded to murder his family with the exception of his daughter, Sophie, who managed to stab him in the eye with a pair of scissors and escape. Sweet Tooth eventually pursued her to a hospital, where he wiped out numerous patients, doctors, and police officers in his search for her. However Sophie had left before he arrived, becoming the only person to have ever escaped him, and Sweet Tooth continued to murder people, determined to one day find and slaughter her. He eventually learned of the Twisted Metal tournament and entered, so as to use the wish offered by Calypso to end his search and kill the "one who got away." His first match was in Sunsprings, California, where Calypso welcomed him and explained the rules. Sweet Tooth managed to win and continued to advance through the tournament. Finally, he headed back to Sunsprings for his final challenge, where he faced off against Mr. Grimm and his gang, who were using a pair of giant monster trucks. Sweet Tooth managed to take one down, prompting Mr. Grimm to activate a powerful suit of armor on the other, making it invincible to attacks. However Sweet Tooth's gunner had him get under the truck, allowing him to get under it and plant some C4. But when the gunner asked him to come back and pick him up, Sweet Tooth just detonated the C4 anyway, killing his gunner and destroying the armor, before he took down the last truck. He then went to Calypso, demanding to be sent where Sophie had been all these years. Personality Sweet Tooth is extremely twisted and psychotic, embodying hatred, mayhem, and destruction. He is a complete monster who takes enjoyment only in spreading death and havoc. Sweet Tooth prides himself on being the greatest serial killer in history, willing to do anything to keep his title. He is also a very sadistic character and his mask suppresses his Marcus Kane personality. His personality changes depending on what game he's in: in the first game, he is just an insane man who wants his paper bag friend back, in Twisted Metal: Head On, he alternates between a normal man and a vicious killer, and in Twisted Metal: Black, Sweet Tooth is purely a serial killer who only thinks about murder. Vehicle Sweet Tooth drives an ice cream truck with the same name that is equipped with Gatling guns on the sides and spikes on the front. It can fire the “Napalm Cone” from the clown head on the top, but later fires the clown head itself as a homing missile that can even pass through objects, called “Laughing Ghost”. The Sweet Tooth truck has also been able to transform into a robotic tower-like form with numerous missile racks and even an all out robot, called Sweet Bot, which can fly and slam onto the ground to unleash a shock wave attack. In Twisted Metal 4, the truck could attack by firing three orbs, one that trapped the opponent, and the other two attacked with missiles and flames. Gallery Vehicle_2.jpg|The Sweet Tooth Truck transformed. Imagesdfghjfdfgh.jpeg|The Sweet Bot pop-tm-sweettooth-figure.jpg|Sweet Tooth's Funko Pop PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle-Royale-sweet-tooth-31144116-405-562.png|In Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Sweet Tooth is considered the mascot of the Twisted Metal series. *Sweet Tooth is an homage to It and The Joker. *A bonus costume based on Sweet Tooth appeared in War of the Monsters if the player has save data from Twisted Metal: Black. Sweet Tooth also appeared in a commercial for Playstation where he is sitting at a table playing chess with the mascot of “LittleBigPlanet”, Sackboy. *When the player plays as Minion in Twisted Metal: Black, it is revealed that the whole game takes place in Sweet Tooth's mind. *Twisted Metal 1'', ''3, and Small Brawl are the only games where Sweet Tooth doesn't have his flaming head though in 3 and Small Brawl, his hair resembles flames. *He has the most connections with the contestants within the Twisted Metal series, although the majority of them are found in Twisted Metal: Black. *Sweet Tooth's truck is the only vehicle that appears in each game with the same driver. *In Twisted Metal (2012), Sweet Tooth has his own gang, the Clowns. *Needles was considered to be in Mortal Kombat 9, instead of Kratos. However, Ed Boon decided to have the latter instead of the former. *Sweet Tooth was featured in an episode of Screwattack's popular show, DEATH BATTLE, in a fight to the death against the Joker and lost. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Successful Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Elementals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Crossover Villains Category:Youtube Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Playstation Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Damned Souls Category:Villains Died with Honor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Twisted Metal Villains Category:Polluters Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Liars Category:Parody/Homage Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Outcast Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Demons Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Thrill-Seekers